candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candies
Candies are the main item in the game. there are Regular Candies, which come in six different colors, and have the same effect, and Special Candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and each have their own effect. Regular candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The several different colors and shapes are: *Red - Jelly Bean *Orange - Lozenge *Yellow - Lemon Drop *Green - Square *Blue - Lollipop Head *Purple - Cluster Special Candies Name: Striped Candy Appearance: Horizontal or vetrtical white stripes on a regular candy. Effect: Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. Formation: 4 regular candies in a row. The most common special candy, often created accidentally through cascades. Name: Wrapped Candy Appearance: A regular candy in a same-colored square wrapper. Effect: Clears the surrounding 8 candies, activates twice. Formation: 5 regular candies in a T, L or + shape. Name: Color Bomb Appearance: Chocolate ball coated with sprinkles. Effect: When switched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies of that color from the board. Formation: 5 in a row. Name: Jelly Fish Appearance: A candy fish. Colors vary. Effect: Creates 3 Jelly Fish that target and eat one random candy each, activating special candies if they are targeted. Formation: Either bought in the Yeti Shop, or created during the Sugar Crush after Jelly Block levels, where each move that you have left becomes 3 Fish. Name: Coconut Wheel Appearance: Pink coconut Wheel with a chocolate center. Effect: When switched with a regular candy, continues on in that direction, clearing all candies from its path. Also converts the first 2 candies to Striped Candies. Formation: Bought in the Yeti Shop, and appears on start screen in later levels. Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Striped Candy Effect: Activates both Striped Candies, if both are the same direction, one will randomly be switched first. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Wrapped Candy Effect: Clears 3 rows and 3 columns in a cross formation. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Transforms all candies of that color to Striped Candy, then activates them all. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 striped fish which convert any eaten candy into Striped Candies and activates them. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Causes the Coconut Wheel to warp around the screen, reappearing on the other side, going in the same direction. Converts a whole row / column of candies into Striped Candy. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Wrapped Candy Effect: Clears 24 candies around each Wrapped Candy, also causes all other candies to appear to be pushed back by the blasts. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Activates the Color Bomb twice, the second color selected is random. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 wrapped jelly fish which convert any eaten candy into Wrapped Candies and activates them. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Causes the Coconut Wheel to warp around the screen, reappearing on the other side, going in the same direction. Converts a whole row / column of candies into Wrapped Candies. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Clears the entire board of all candies. Does not affect chocolate. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 color bomb jelly fish which convert any eaten candy into another jelly fish and activates them. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Converts a whole row / column of candies into Striped Candy and activates them. This effect is the same with the Coconut Wheel to Striped Candy and Coconut Wheel to Coconut Wheel combinations. Candy A: Jelly Fish Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Impossible Candy A: Jelly Fish Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Unknown. May not be possible, as I believe that Coconut Wheels are limited to Ingredient Drop levels, and Jelly Fish are limited to Jelly Block levels, but I may be wrong. Candy A: Coconut Wheel Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Converts the entire row or column to Striped Candy, then does it again after they all have been activated. The Striped Candy always face the opposite way that the Coconut Wheels did (horizontally vs vertically). This is similar to combining 2 Color bombs, but it does it twice, and it only affects candies. combinations list: 1.- normal change 2.- Striped Candy 3.- Wrapped Candy 4.- jelly fish 5.- striped fish 6.- fish bomb 7.- color bomb 8.- color bomb fish 9.- Striped Candy with Striped Candy 10.- Wrapped Candy with Warpped Candy 11.- color bomb with color bomb 12.- Striped Candy with Wrapped Candy 13.- Striped Candy with color bomb 14.- Wrapped Candy with color bomb